Curiosity
by Septemberheaded
Summary: Drabbles. Curiosity is an attribute that should never be underestimated. preRukiaxUrahara and on. R&R!
1. Curiosity

Disclaimer: I am Tite Kubo. In disguise… No, really

This is the first drabble in my crack!couple fic. Most of it is just exposition filler but the next drabbles are hopefully worth it =).

_Curiosity _

_"The cure for boredom is curiosity. There is no cure for curiosity." - Ellen Parr_

Rukia was bored. _Immensely so_. She had already finished all of her holiday assignments from all her classes, double-checked each problem, and read several chapters ahead in her texts. Oh yeah, Rukia was all-ready to drop her studies, embrace the holidays... and make up for some lost time with Renji.

She sighed, blowing her bangs out of the way. Everywhere around her were signs of the winter holidays. The general cheer alone did wonders to the usually jeering students of the academy. Rukia sat in the corner mildly heeding the cluster of students, who were content to ignore her. Fine with her, she could play the game, too.

Still, it didn't change the fact that she was bored out of her mind.

She could already hear Renji's reproachful voice, "Rukia, you should be grateful to the academy for giving us access to so many books." She snorted as she got up, slowly wandering away from the group and deeper into the library. Grateful she was, but after a month of intense studying… Suddenly, an afternoon with Renji, who would probably still be very preoccupied with finals, looked dim.

Shaking her head, Rukia eyed the endless stretch of shelves that made up the in rows of assorted books and scrolls belonging to the Shinigami Academy's library. She hummed to herself as she rounded another corner, meeting an entrance to the Classified section reserved only for top classes. Rukia paused momentarily and continued. The librarians weren't around, anyways.

Random titles jumped out at her. An _Advanced Kido Spells – Volume XIV_ here and a _Darker Times of Seretei_ there. Out of the corner of her vision, she spotted something stuffed behind row of books.

_Hmm. What's this?_

She sighed as her still street-calloused fingers maneuvered it out of the shelf. It was a journal, the green leather had soften with age, hand written. Opening it to the first page, she read aloud, "Technology of the Shinigami: Break-through Inventions. A Collection of Essays written by Urahara Kisuke."

Rukia blinked. Urahara…

Kisuke.

The infamous shinigami captain of the 12th Division of the Gotei 13.

Founder of the Shinigami Research Institute.

Exiled…

And banished.

Slowly, she made her way back to her seat, all the while reading intently trying to process the first of his writings.

A loud, familiar voice rang through the room, "Rukia!" Her hands sprung from the book as if burned. Quickly, she hid it in the folds of her robes and greeted her friend.

XXXX

After exhausting themselves exploring the streets of Seretei, Rukia and Renji sat in the almost abandoned cafeteria.

"… and I think I totally screwed up on that stupid science arts test."

Rukia took a sip of her water. "If it makes you feel better, I pretty much failed in sword arts."

"Yeah, but not as bad as I failed science."

She rolled her eyes. "It's okay, Renji." The journal faintly poked her ribs. As if it needed to remind her it was still there. Rukia bit the inside of her lip. "...Renji?"

"Yeah?"

"What have you heard of Urahara Kisuke?"

Renji's eyes widened comically, tempting her to laugh.

"Where did you hear _that_ name?"

She waved her hand dismissively.

"A book mentioned him in passing." Still sensing his wariness, Rukia added, "I just wanted to know more, Renji."

He relaxed. "He was the Captain of the 12th Division. The founder of the Research Institute of Technology."

She prompted him to continue.

"Well, you've heard haven't you? He was exiled." Renji said in a matter-of-fact tone, as if that was all there was to it.

Rukia's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why?"

He paused, surprised. "Well, he got power hungry. Built an untraceable gigai that would slowly drain you of its power."

"And they couldn't just take it away? Put him on probation?"

Renji raised a tattooed brow in disbelief.

"It was probably… only scientific interest. I mean surely Captain Kurotsuchi-san has done worse." Her probing eyes searched the bottom of her cup for an answer.

Renji snorted. "C'mon, Rukia. Don't be naïve. He was clearly plotting something with that thing. It was untraceable, after all." He shrugged. "Besides what does it matter?"

She shook her head. "Just curious."

Quickly, she turned the conversation back to the finals.

Months later, while trying to adjust to her new bedroom in the Kuchiki estate, the simple journal would become one of her most prized possessions.

End-

AN: Well, it must be said that I am primarily an ichiruki shipper but Kisuke just quite loudly demands attention. I figured he must be at least somewhat infamous among even the shinigami students and it went from there. One day I'll most likely completely rewrite this drabble considering how much I dislike it. Hopefully, it's not too discouraging and I do hope you push the little next arrow on the bottom =)

08/02/09


	2. Early Developments

Disc.: Bleach… definitely not mine.

Early Developments

She felt drained. Completely drained.

The would-be shinigami sat on the pavement glaring at the stupid boy who had stolen her powers.

_Of all the moronic, idiotic things to happen to me. _

If there were such a thing as higher beings, they'd be laughing. Kaien-dono would be laughing, too.

Her glare softened, as she peered down at the unconscious teenager. He had different hair. Well, _much _different hair. His features were maybe less pronounced, body not yet finished growing. He didn't have that little bump on his nose that the beloved fuku-taicho did, but all the same… it was him. Kaien, but not quite.

He had said his name was _Ichigo_.

And the stupid brat had stolen her powers. Rukia's hands clenched. How the _hell_ was she supposed to explain this to everyone back in Soul Society?

_I can only imagine how Ni-sama will treat me now_. _Maybe he'll finally come to his senses and disown me. _

Shoulders hunching sadly, she surveyed the damage to the house. Earlier she had modified the family's memories and used what little remained of her healing powers to treat them. Now, all she had left to do was bring this boy,_ Ichigo_, inside.

But first, she needed to recollect a bit of strength and think of some kind of legitimate excuse for this.

_Well, Captain Ukitake will support me and so will the rest of the 13th Division. If I spin it well enough maybe even Byakuya would help me._ She stopped mid-thought and scoffed. _Oh, who am I kidding? I'm going to need one crazy excuse. Think! Think!_

Distantly she registered the faint clank of footsteps. Turning at the noise, Rukia was met with the sight of wooden getas. Traveling up a green clad body, she became trapped in the shadowed grey gaze of the stranger.

_Great,_ she thought sarcastically._ Another human who can see me._

She glared up at him.

The corner of his mouth lifted sardonically.

"Yeah, I can see you, too."

He held out his hand to help her up.

Rukia stared at it warily.

Aware of her caution, the man supplied, "I felt a strong increase of spirit pressure." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Decided to check it out."

When there was no response, he reached for her hand and tugged her up. A spark of something ran up her arm and straight to her spine.

Immediately, she retracted her hand.

Rukia's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Who are you?"

The grin returned.

"Urahara Kisuke."

She could hear the blood rushing through her ears.

"Excuse me?" It was said weakly; in the fashion she had first addressed Kaien.

The man seemed to be enjoying the affect he was having on her. "Urahara Kisuke." He repeated. "I am but a mere honest shopkeeper." His eyes twinkled from the dark shadows of his hat. Urahara Kisuke… _Urahara. _

_Kisuke._

"Now, what was your name?"

"Ru-Rukia."

Again, the smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Rukia…" He trailed off, questioningly.

"Kuchiki."

His eyes widened slightly. His smile only grew larger.

"Now, what are you doing so far from the noble house? I thought the Kuchiki clan was above such menial field work." His voice was practically lyric in it's tease and her mind had been thrown into complete chaos. She had been slashed by a hollow, lost her powers only seconds later, and now she was talking to _Urahara Kisuke,_ Seretei's infamous rebel captain. The very man who had written the journal that lay tucked behind her bookshelf back in brother's mansion. The same journal she had read countless times. One of her few possessions of which she allowed herself to draw comfort from.

_And I thought Soul Society would be mad before… If they find out that I've talked to Urahara Kisuke. _

But, she didn't really care about anything anymore.

A hard glint came to his eyes, belying his sing-song quality "Is there something wrong, Miss Kuchiki?"

She slowly realized she was most likely his first contact with Soul Society in decades. In a sense, she couldn't help but feel honored. Looking away, Rukia mutedly wondered if he was disappointed.

_He probably is. _

Her brain, too tired to cope with all of this, switched onto autopilot. "I'm sorry, Urahara-dono." Rukia bowed, Urahara blinked. "I was just taken aback. I've read some of your work." Her eyes brightened, his jaw slackened. "I just never thought I'd get the chance to meet you."

Silence.

Rukia took this pause to try to kick her brain back into action.

"You're part of the 12th Division?"

She shook her head.

"The 13th, sir."

"Then how did you gain access-" Rukia's intellect finally decided to rejoin the world.

"My brother has a very extensive library." A lie.

"Well," His jovial nature returned and he extended his hand once again, "It's always nice to meet a fan."

She smiled into the grey gaze and completed the handshake.

AN: A BIG thank you to those who reviewed. Writing Kisuke for first time… eesh. Any suggestions, comments, opinions, or support are always welcomed! Thanks for reading.

Edit! on 08/02/09


	3. Guilt and Sidewalks

Guilt and Sidewalks

"_After which they will remain; cracked and blessed. Blessed with the imbedded history of what once was....One day, sidewalks will be archeology. Sidewalks will be souvenirs" – Brandon Boyd_

A clock tower was chiming one- two- three times. It was middle of the night, early morning and she couldn't sleep. Ichigo's closet was stifling and hot in this almost summer weather; Kon was clinging a little too much to a certain part of her anatomy. Hence, Rukia had opted to listlessly prowl the streets of Karakura Town, in hopes that maybe at least a hollow could break the monotony.

Unfortunately, there were none to be found.

_Of all the nights for them to choose to stay in Hueco Mundo._

Rukia sank down onto the sidewalk. The nearby streetlamp was blinking. She stretched her arms and then her legs and looked out onto the road. No cars, no one. Just her, the stars, and the flickering streetlamp.

So she thought.

Suddenly, her dim world became darker as a shadow fell over her. Jumping to her feet, she was met with the sight of Urahara Kisuke.

He was smirking behind his fan. "Well, Miss Kuchiki. We seem to keep meeting like this." In the ill light, she couldn't decipher his eyes but when could she ever, really?

"Yes," Thankfully, years of Soul Society taught her to play, too. "Really, Kisuke, it seems that whenever I need you, you're never there and yet when I don't, you continually manage to pop up."

He gasped in mock offense. His fluttering fan and the blinking light cast impressive highlights and shadows to his face. "Miss Kuchiki, such harsh words. As I recall, I have only helped you." The sly grin so uniquely his, returned. "Besides, you look bored out of your mind."

_Mind reader. _She accused. _I had felt my thoughts linked to his even before I met him, though I had never thought it would prove to be so utterly annoying.  
_  
Rukia rolled her eyes. If this were Ichigo, he would already be lying on the sidewalk in pain. Unfortunately, such antics would not work with this man.

"So why are you really out here, Miss Kuchiki? Couldn't sleep?"

His eyes looked a strong hazel green in the orange lamplight and entirely too knowing.

"No." She strived for some normalcy. "Just one of those nights."

He nodded.

Attempting to escape conversation, Rukia averted her gaze to the street. Kisuke, in turn, looked up to observe the heavens. In the pause, the blinking light died and the street was bathed in darkness. Observing him out of the corner of her eye, Rukia couldn't help but notice that moonlight looked good on his features.

He glanced down at her. "So, the gigai's not giving you anymore trouble?"

She shook her head. "Nothing more than the usual."

"Yeah, they have a tendency to act up a bit."

To be honest, she had never noticed such tendencies on previous assignments. Though, again, to be fair she had never been in a gigai this long so she let it go unremarked.

"Rukia, what will you tell Soul Society?"

She blinked at the sound of the first name life had given to her.

"I don't know." The petite woman paused. "I've been trying to think of some plausible excuse, but nothing really works."

He took off his hat and gripped it tightly in his hand. And for the first time, _she _could read _him. _And she suddenly regretted ever wanting to in the first place.

_Trouble is where I live._

"Rukia, just know that no matter what you will always have a place here."

_A loaded statement… _

A home? With Urahara Kisuke?

Rukia swallowed. "Thank you."

_And she really did mean it but-_

"But, I'm sure Soul Society is already watching me. I don't want you to have to get involved any more than you have to."

"But, even when they come. And you know being the predictable bastards that they are, they are sure to come…" He paused, clenching the hat tighter. "Don't lose hope." Earnest didn't even begin to touch the honest fervor in those words.

She tilted her head in a questionable manner but just as quickly as his mood had begun, it had disappeared. Instead, Rukia was given an imperceptible nod. Backing away, he put the striped hat back on his head, and walked off into the darkness. The sound of his getas echoed in the stillness of the night, a scene reminiscent of their first meeting.

It occurred to her later that, even for Urahara, it was quite odd to be wandering around at three in the morning. With no excuse. Especially, that particular street at the precise time she would be there. On the opposite side of town. It was entirely too coincidental.

xx

AN: Well, Kisuke is guilty, as he should be. For some reason I have this inane love of writing these right before I go to bed, which keeps me up way too late. Anyways, thank you to CJ & Maelynne Naveen for reviewing. Hopefully, this wasn't too disappointing to you readers. Any review would be greatly appreciated.


	4. Periph

AN: A true drabble. It's that short.

Disclaimer: Don't sue o.o

Peripheral

_A menos grande._

When Ishida had started this so called 'competition', he would have never thought. At the time Ichigo ran off to save his family, he hadn't even heard of one. She, herself, had only thought of Uryuu's recklessness. Besides, a menos grande was like something out of a dark fairytale.

Nobody had seen it coming.

Except for, of course, Kisuke.

Now, she sat frozen and bound to the ground, watching Ichigo run blindly at a gigantic hollow.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

Hell, even Uryuu knew better then to attack the menos grande straight on.

_Stupid, Ichigo! The first thing you do is run at it! As if I didn't specifically mention that you always have to a strategy!_

Every muscle in her body was tense. The last moments of Kaien's death flashed before her. _Don't die. Don't die. _

It was in that moment a hand came to rest on the crook of her shoulder.

Restricted as she was, Rukia was clearly aware that it was Kisuke's. His thumb kneaded softly in small circles.

As annoyed as she was by him and his stupid kidos, a part of her admitted it was soothing.

"Don't worry." He bent down, his face swimming into her field of vision. "If anything happens, I'll interfere." In her peripheral, she could see the end of Benihime's sheath. _Urahara is better then any Soul Society strike squad._

Like magic, her body relaxed and she stopped straining against the kido.

So, the two watched silently as the battle progressed. Ichigo, amazingly enough, was able to land a blow and ward the hollow back into Hueco Mundo, just as Kisuke had hinted and Ishida actually did prove to be useful if only for the aftermath with Ichigo's fluctuating powers.

In other circumstances, Rukia would already have bounded over to his side, drop kicked him, and be in the progress of giving him an earful. But, the minor fact that Kisuke continued to stroke circles on her back was enough to keep her still.

_-Owari_

Well, I already have 4 or 5 other drables, so yes you can expect more. Problem is they are all post SS arc & I can't really think of a way to bridge the gap b/w where I am now & there. So, if anyone has any ideas, it would definitely help if at least the get the creative gears flowing. Wish me luck. .

THANK YOU to all who reviewed!

xSayuriStang


	5. Waltz

Disc. : Tite Kubo not me

#5- Waltz

He was hiding something. She just knew it. Behind all of his lazy antics and the playful attitude, he was still a scientist. Seretei could strip him of all the titles they wanted but he would still be the same captain with the determination to match. _Besides_, she rationalized, _why put up the persona if there weren't something to hide? _

Though, Rukia supposed, she wasn't one to talk.After all, how many times had she put on that flawless Kuchiki mask or adopted the dutiful shingami routine? Even now, she was throwing up pretenses.

_Pretenses and personas are just means to an end_.

Anything to find out what he was keeping from her. So, she found reasons to keep wandering past his store. There was equipment that just seemed to keep breaking, orders that needed to be checked up on and there were definitely questions to be answered. Just not the ones she wanted to ask.

At night they started to run into each other habitually. No longer did they make up excuses. They simply greeted each other and chatted lightly about the day, eventually falling into the companionable silence. All the time, she watched him. She just never realized he watched her, too.

Once when the stars were particularly bright, the silence was broken.

"So, how much longer do you think you have?"

She eyed him narrowly. "You know Soul Society even better then I do and you're asking that question?"

His grin was not one of the boisterous shopkeeper. "If you had a choice would you stay?"

Rukia looked down. "I don't know."

He nodded. "Sometimes I wonder myself if had I the chance to return…"

_Would you really take it..._

In the weeks that she had been here, Soul Society grew farther and farther away as if the period between now and then were bridged by some immense chasm. Here you could be anyone you wanted, be yourself and still have friends without those political entanglements. And even though she would say otherwise to Ichigo, humans were not stupid.

Bit by bit, she was wondering how she could go back to Soul Society.

"The human world really is not as bad as they claimed it to be."

"Most things aren't." He shrugged. "You'll notice that Soul Society has a tendency to over-exaggerate."

She looked at him. The sight of him in the moonlight was now familiar sight. If Kisuke were the way Soul Society had made him out to be she doubted he would have helped her as he had. That he'd even be sitting with her now.

She would miss him.

"I suppose I would like to stay in the human world." It was the first time she admitted it out loud.

"With Ichigo?" There was something veiled underneath the tease.

"I-" she paused. "I really don't know. I mean I can't intrude upon his life forever."

He eyed her carefully.

"Besides, I would miss being a shinigami." Rukia smiled whimsically. "That's the thing about humans. I can't imagine what it would be like to die a meaningless death."

"You want to die in battle?"

Rukia's smirk was tinted with a bit of irony. "I don't think it can be helped. Trouble is where I live."

A clouded look passed over his eyes, as if he were reconsidering his words.

_The secret_.

"I don't think you or I will die peaceful deaths."

She wondered what he meant by it, but that look in his eyes and dark night kept her silent.

Many nights would pass and they would continue their dance around the other. He knowing the all the steps, she dancing to his cue. It was to Rukia's folly that she never had the courage to ask.

AN: Another drabble born in the dead of the night! Woo! More slow relationship development. Tee hee, I love dangling the horrible truth just outside of Rukia's grasp. (maniacal author laughter). Anyways, should be changing soon… I think. Btw… sorry for typos. Hasn't been checked but I will probably edit this in a day or so. Either way, please Review!!!

Edit! 2/18/07

Sayuristang


	6. Quicksand

Disc: I love these things . You get to write about how poor you are. XD

Me not Tite.

# 6 - Quicksand

_Some people fall in love and touch the sky, some people fall in love and find quicksand._

_---------_

She had been sitting in her room for the past week.

_Even Byakuya's worried now_, Rukia thought bemusedly. Kiyone and the others from the 13th Division had already been by in efforts to coax her out. Renji had practically ordered her out of her room. Even Captain Ukitake had come to see her. They thought it was Ichigo. Kiyone had teased her; Renji had crossed his arms and blushed. The Captain had smiled at her and said he'd support her decision, but Byakuya had merely observed her quietly. She believed that he was the one who really understood.

Her friends thought it was _Ichigo_.

It wasn't. And Byakuya knew very well.

It's funny how that worked.

Yes, admittedly she did miss Ichigo. He had gone through hell, defeated half of Seretei and managed to save her from certain death. It wasn't a joke. Besides _him_, Ichigo was one of the few people she had frequently thought about during her captivity and of course she couldn't help but notice his changes. For example, he was significantly stronger then when she last saw him. The first time they met on that bridge he had already achieved second release and had immense control over his spiritual power. Then, just three days later, Ichigo had achieved bankai. Only one person's techniques could have achieved such extraordinary growth.

_His. _

She reached for the now care-worn journal. Cradling it carefully, she flipped through its contents. Nothing she hadn't seen before but again and again she would go through it searching for something that would give a hint to as why he did it.

Why he did it without her consent. Without acknowledging her. Without asking. _Why_.

She wondered when it was that he came to his decision. Was it when he first met her? Did he decide to prey on the wayward defenseless shinigami not only hiding his secret but getting back at Seretei at the same time? Was it before or after those meetings on sidewalk? Before or after he knew her?

_Was that what he was really trying to say the whole time?_

Rukia threw the journal against the wall.

She needed to leave. Now. She needed to get out of this stupid room. After what happened with Aizen, she doubted anyone would deny her a small excursion.

---------

Apparently, she had an affinity for sidewalks. It was three in the morning and there she was sitting on the pavement, waiting. Waiting, but refusing to admit for whom. So there she sat as the bell chimed one, two, three times, wondering if he ever came out here at all anymore, if everything he did three months ago really was motivated by guilt. Or worse, _pity._

She frowned and refused to give into emotion. She would _not _cry.

Rukia really had no idea why she was doing this. She had her fill of meditation back in her cell in Seretei. For the past week she had thought of him. And she was tired. She was through with thoughts of Kisuke. Of the fate he had so nonchalantly resigned her to.

Yet, she waited.

She knew for certain he wouldn't come. It was the opposite side of town. And-

_She was a pawn_.

But, she continued to wait hoping something - _anything _- would happen. Hoping that at least sometime he thought of her. That he missed her.

So there she sat in the darkness for a man she knew would not come. She had already been there for an hour, and she had had enough.

She rose, almost tripping herself in the darkness. They never had replaced that light. Scanning the area one more time, Rukia started off for Ichigo's house. It was in that moment a hand clamped firmly around hers.

She stood stalk still.

Rukia would know his hands anywhere. They were big, gentle, assured. But they knew death. _Swordsman's hands._

She was certain he wouldn't come. She hadn't actually planned anything to say even if she had thought about it. She thought- She thought that maybe the only time she'd ever see him was in passing.

_She thought. She thought. She thought. _

But of course, Kisuke was always full of surprises.

He moved closer and Rukia could feel his breath mussing her hair. The warmth being transferred from his hand to hers. Now he was here and he was very real.

But, she had no words to say.

What could possibly describe it? The sense of betrayal… To be told by _Aizen_ that all she had been the whole time was the means to an end. A convenience.

So, she did the only thing she could do. She turned and looked at him, drawing in a deep breath, ready to give him a fully dramatic and angst ridden speech but was stopped by those grey, grey eyes. All of the things she thought she could say clamped up in her throat.

And it was all Rukia could do but kiss him.

--------

An: This came out differently then I had planned it. .

PLEASE REVIEW!

xSayu


	7. La Hora Suprema

AN: This drabble doesn't quite flow with the previous ones. It's a bit darker. Ahem.

Disc: Bleach isn't mine. And unfortunately never will be seeing as I am not rich or Tite Kubo. .

Drabble #8

La hora suprema y sus frutas

"A person doesn't die when he should but when he can." – Gabriel Garcia Marquez

There was one too many times Kuchiki Rukia had been helpless. When she was a child on the streets of Rukongai, she was helpless. When the Kuchiki family had made it's proposal, she had been helpless. When Kaien-dono had died, she had been completely helpless. When she lost her powers to Ichigo. When she first met Kisuke. When Byakuya and Renji came for her. The moment of her would-be execution. The night she came back. The list went on and on.

And here she was, completely helpless for what had to be the millionth time of her miserable life.

_Helpless_. Weak. Powerless. Injured.

_Dying._

She was almost paralyzed with hunger, but there was nothing to eat. She had swallowed whatever last rations she might have had in efforts to keep her spiritual power alive. Unfortunately, it didn't last long and slowly bit by bit her body became numb. Whether from her spiritual power's hunger or her body's blood loss, she wasn't sure.

The arrancar had managed to deflect Shirayuki's blows and stab her with Nejibana. Now there were three gaping holes in her chest and the blood flow wouldn't cease. All because she was stupid. And because he looked like Kaien-dono. Even while impaled on Nejibana, she had hesitated.

_I leave my heart with you. _

Somehow she had found the strength to do it. With a few words, the dance was initiated and Noveno had been slayed. And maybe now Shiba Kaien had gained some semblence of peace.

She blinked at the sunlight pouring onto her through the hole the kido blast had made.

Her breathing started to slow and her muscles had begun to loosen. A puddle of blood had formed around her and she could feel the last traces of her spiritual power fading. Even Ichigo would not be able to locate her now.

She tried to grab Sode no Shirayuki but could no longer move. It seemed that her body was now only capable of breathing.

She blinked back tears. Her ni-sama would probably not like it if her last moments were spent in tears… Kaien-dono would not like it either.

Even if it was his visage that had done the deed.

Rukia twisted her head and looked out into the barren Hueco Mundo. The white buildings a mockery of Seireitei's peace.

They wouldn't be able to find her. Her spiritual energy was practically nonexistent.

She was dying. And there was no one to leave her heart to.

_Never die alone._

God damn it, she was better than this.

Several tears cleared paths down her bloody cheeks. With the last bit of energy that she had, Rukia took a gasping breath and sent glare of kido up into the fake blue sky of Hueco Mundo.

Like the sky of Kisuke's training ground she thought, smiling to herself. Her vision finally blurred and she was dizzy despite the fact that she was lying down. Ichigo's worry and sheer determination would get him through his fight first. He'd probably have a heart attack when he could no longer sense her and soon be racing over to where he last felt her presence, slowly working his way here. Then, Renji and maybe Ishida or Chad. She wondered what they would find. If Ichigo could take loosing another person… If Renji would ever forgive himself… Would they be able to rescue Orihime? Or would she be the one to insure her friend's fates.

She blinked through the haze of her blurry vision, up at the bright sky. Her vision was beginning to black out.

Aizen was probably laughing his ass off right now.

And Urahara Kisuke would kill him. For everything. For going too far. For being the threat that he was. For hurting the people that he had. For stealing his Hougyoku. And for her.

Most importanly, Kisuke would definetely kill Aizen for her.

She hoped that he'd be able to forgive her. That they all would.

XxX

Rukia Kuchiki felt totally at peace. But, after several seconds it registered that the world was shaking.

Violently, too.

She swallowed.

Her throat wasn't dry like she remembered it was.

Was this a Heaven she knew of? A pleasant district of Rukongai?

As far as she could sense her body was perfect but sore.

She was alive.

They had found her. And healed her.

It could only be the work of the 4th Division or Urahara Kisuke.

Considering the shaking warmth that surrounded her, it was most likely the latter.

Slowly, she opened her eyes.

In her peripheral vision she could see her white cloak and uniform. Both were ripped and bloodied.

Then she noticed the huge green haori that was dwarfing her body. And the body that was inextricably intertwined with hers.

A blonde head was buried into the crook of her neck. And there was a cool wetness rolling down her clavicle. Kisuke _was trembling_.

She observed that his hat and getas had been thrown into the corner of the room next to her clothes. And there was an empty bottle of sake littering in broken shards around the corner, as well.

Slowly, she brought up her hand to stroke the light strands of hair.

His head jerked up and his grey eyes met her blue ones. He kissed her.

Everything felt flurried and frantic. The opposite of Kisuke's usual love-making. Even in the throes of passion Kisuke had somewhat of a relaxed quality. As if he had all the time in the world to make love to her.

But now his hands were tugging madly at the haori. And she could feel his tears pooling against her cheeks.

Her broken laugh was silenced against Kisuke's frantic lips, as she realized that even that even the infamous rebel captain of the 12th was sentimental.

Her limbs trembled spasmodically as he ran his hands up and down along them. Her tears soon joined his.

He paused in his kisses and looked up at her. She never wanted to see that look on his face again.

She brought a hand up to wipe away the tears.

"I'm sorry."

And she really was. Sorry for all the pain she had caused him. The pain that was evident in the even deeper crow's feet decorating his face. The taut skin. The feral eyes.

All because she was stupid and couldn't let go of a remnant ghost.

He whispered kisses and reassuring nothings against her temples and her hands clutched tightly at his loosened samue. Slowly, her spiritual power reached out for his and he responded by lightly interweaving his with hers.

Kisuke dipped down to look into her eyes.

"You're forgiven." An attempt at the usual Urahara front.

It would have been comforting, but Rukia knew that he would be paying for her stupidity with the endless nightmares and sleepless nights to come.

xXx

AN: Okay, so I just had my wisdom teeth pulled out and I wasn't allowed to eat_ forever_. Thus, because of my subsequent state of fragility this sprung into my head. Thank you to Miss. Sunday for reviewing! .And everyone, I hope this wasn't too cheesy or random. Any criticism is welcome. I will probably edit this later seeing as this was written at 1:40 in the a.m… Typical.

Edited! After chapter 267.

PLEASE REVIEW!!

x Sayuri Stang


	8. Neglect

AN: This takes place in a different universe then everything else!!!

Neglect

I.

Ichigo had been watching her.

Of course, he always had. He was her protector. A knight in shihakusho ready to come to her defense, even when she didn't need it. Watching was just something Ichigo did. It was just part of his protecting nature.

But, now he was watching her for different reasons. At first, there was an adoration in his eyes. She'd feel his eyes on her only to turn and see him looking the farthest away from her, wearing a blush brighter then his hair. She had thought it was cute.

Rukia knew that it was bound to happen one day. Kisuke, Renji, even Byakuya had warned her. Had she listened? Not at all, instead Rukia had pushed it to the farthest corner of her mind and took love in Ichigo's company. She reveled in the feeling of having a true best friend for the first time in her long life.

But, still it had lingered in the back of her mind and now there was no way around it… Ichigo was watching her in way he wasn't supposed to.

Thankfully, after a couple of weeks the adoration faded and Rukia thought she had been let off easy. She soon came to realize it had been replaced by something more ardent, more dangerous. That look was something akin to the ones Kisuke would give her late at night. Coming from Ichigo's horribly familiar face, itt would be a lie to say it didn't spark something in her. Rukia was Ichigo's first love. And it was intoxicating. The boy who had braved the whole of Soul Society to save her. Who did what not even her beloved could do. What Kisuke had _intentionally_ sent her to and that particular thought was jarring.

Before, a good deal of her time had been firmly established at the Urahara Shoten. Training as she had informed Ichigo. Now, her attentions were divided and she flitted from household to household.

One night, hurt grey eyes informed her, "You look at him as if he's Kaien."

For the first time, Rukia began to doubt her love for Urahara Kisuke.

II.

Soon, the gazes of both parties became unbearable. Ichigo with that gaze that lit her up and put her on Cloud 9 and Kisuke with those veiled gazes that were enough to remind her of her growing infidelity.

Two weeks later, when Ichigo asked her where she was going at night Rukia decided to cut all nightly visits to the Urahara Shoten. She then suggested that they take a different route to school and avoided Urahara Kisuke like the plague.

III.

It was late November when Ichigo made his move. They were sitting at his window looking out at the chilly night when he kissed her. It was not as skillful as one of Kisuke's kisses or as beautiful as the ones she dreamed of from Kaien, but it was instead filled of Ichigo... Something she hadn't been planning for.

IV.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Stop panting.

_I suppose I had it coming to me. _

After all, everyone else had done this. Ichigo, Chad, Renji… even Ishida and Orhime had made use of Urahara's underground training room. She, on the other hand, had avoided it with fervor.

The winter had just begun and Aizen had not yet made his move. _Everyone_ had to train. Soul Society was on full alert and the captains were bearing hard down upon their divisions making sure everything was ready. The officers in the 11th were working with all of the Gotei 13 in order to be in top fighting shape. Yamamoto had issued strict orders and now the divisions had squandered off into intense training groups. _Everyone_ was getting as much work in as possible.

Except for her.

Ichigo and Renji had offered to train her, of course. But, it was Byakuya's & Ukitake's pointed looks that made her turn them down

_Which is why I am here. _

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

_Stop panting, god damn it!_

Her movements were atrociously sluggish, her balance more than a little bit off, and the Kuchiki technique that had been so painfully taught to her a tad bit rusty. If only he hadn't knocked her out of her gigai, she'd have something to blame it on.

Dodge.

Parry.

Run.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

She almost wished he were like Ukitake or Byakuya. Both of their sparing techniques consisted of the same routine of parries and dodges. Neither would hurt her even if for her own good. Which were probably the reasons they sent her to him.

Urahara Kisuke had never been orthodox in his handling of her.

V.

Either way she had avoided him, putting off her training to as long as she possibly could. Even when Ukitake had told her that Urahara had already agreed, she still found excuses. Training was not enough reason to go to that man. He with his lies and never ending machinations. Ironically, it was something as simple as Isshin and Yuzu pleading for her to bring back Ichigo to dinner that snared her in.

When she got there, Yoruichi had informed her with brisk coolness that Ichigo was down on the training grounds and of course she had naively climbed down… Not yet realizing Shihouin-san could very easily be in cohorts with the man she had been avoiding. That perhaps Isshin had lied when he said Ichigo would be at Urahara's and not with the vaizards. All she allowed herself to think about was tiptoeing in, telling Ichigo that his father needed him and then just as quickly running back out.

"Ichigo?" She hoped her suspicions were wrong. That this wasn't some elaborate ploy.

She called again and received no answer. No sounds. No nothing. Not even the slightest sign of sparing.

The silence was broken by the sound of the trap door being shut.

The long familiar voice came from behind her, "I'm not Ichigo." The next thing she knew, Benhime was slamming her into soul form and the game was on.

VII.

Parry.

Run again.

Swing Shirayuki blindly.

Run away.

Dodge and roll

Shunpo over crevice.

Parry again.

They had to have been fighting for half the day now but who knows? It was hard to tell down here.

Dodge.

Run.

Parry.

Dodge.

Roll.

Where the hell was Ichigo? Renji? Orhime? Anyone for that matter?

_Pant._

She paused.

_Pant. _

Then, Benihime nicked her thigh and just like that Rukia's moment of reprieve was over.

"Don't worry Kuchiki-san, I placed wonderful barriers over the training grounds so that way no one will disrupt our instructional time. You really haven't practiced in far too long."

_Pant_.

Parry.

_Pant._

Her legs were shaking. Her muscles completely strained. She hadn't trained this intensely since… Kaien.

There was a sharp sound and a desolate cry from Shirayuki.

Suddenly, Urahara was before her and holding half of her zanpakto.

"So have the past months really been about me? Or about Shiba-kun?"

That stupid grin was on his face. He was taunting her.

And it worked.

As if out of nowhere, a burst of anger and adrenalin rushed through her vein prompting her to speak the four words that would end this.

Breathe in.

_San no mai, shirafune. _

Breathe out.

Her sword was reformed and pristine as ever.

And now he was bleeding.

She grinned at his widened eyes and rapidly fading smile.

Victory.

She walked away.

Ichigo would be wondering where she was.

She only made it halfway to the ladder, before he stood in her path again.

"I am not Kaien Shiba."

He brandished Benhime.

Rukia gulped.

Before she had time to react, he had already lunged with zanpaktou aiming straight at her throat.

She knew if she hurried she'd have a chance agaisnt his zanpaktou. Instead she welcomed what she had meant to do years ago and lifted her chin waiting for her inevitable death.

VII.

It didn't come.

She opened her eyes and there he was. In her face, practically coiled around her, but not touching.

_Pant._

_God damn gig-_

He impaled Benihime straight into the ground behind her legs and pushed her against the hilt.

"Say my name." There was a gruff quality she had never heard before.

Her mouth was dry.

Kaien. Ichigo. Sparring. Training. Kaien-

There wasn't enough air in the world to support her lungs right now.

He pushed against her harder. Benihime's hard hilt pressed against the small of her back and something entirely different established its presence against her stomach.

"Say my name, Kuchiki-san." The hoarseness was still there but still somehow laced with a deep purr.

"Ura…"

He pressed again with his hips firmly, lips brushing against the shell of her ear. "Ura what?"

_Pant._

He didn't kill me.

He_ knows_.

Trying to save one last shard of her pride, she mustered up her sweetest voice. "Ura-chan."

He snorted with laughter.

And it appeared the moment was over.

VIII.

_Thank kami, the Soul King, Yamamoto-sama, the spirits in heaven, Hisana, Ni-sama, Buddha, and any other blessed unnamed soul that might be watching..._

She would get out of the training room. Kisuke really was just playing with her for old times sake. He really was just speculating on old feelings, old guilts... And she would be able to go back to Ichigo. They could eat supper. She was starving from the extensive training. Then she and Ichigo would say goodnight to his family, go to his room and he would make her forget all of th-

IX.

Except, it really wasn't over. In a blink of an eye, she was being locked firmly against Benihime. And sweet, beloved so-called Ura-chan's hands were wandering and his lips were coming closer into view.

_Liar. Bastard. I hate you…_

When their lips met, Kaien, Ichigo and everything else disappeared.

…_But, she actually quite loved him. _

Only dimly could Rukia feel the Benhime's sharp, angry heat radiating against her skin.

She could practically hear the curses spewing from the sword._ **Foolish girl, when will you realize to move on?**_

Kisuke broke away, burying his head in the crook of her neck. "I think she asked a valid question."

She looked away. Kisuke's hand wandered to play with the hairs at the nape of her neck. A shiver ran down her spine. A vision of Kaien floated before her. Benihime quickly heated and Kisuke's hands reached a sensitive part on her neck. The image dissappeared.

"Will you stay this time?"

Breathe in. Breathe out.

"Yes."

Edit: 6/2/07

AN: I really don't like this… But it's been so long since I've posted something… Who knows maybe I'll write a little sequel to it or add another ending someday. . But hey! Almost smut in this drabble!! Woooo!

Anyways, I'd like to thank Meleanne, Wynter, Windgoddess, Cup Smou for reviewing! I'd particularly like to thank Deirdre. You are AWESOME. You totally inspired this drabble which is why it's this big conglomeration of some of the ideas you gave me. Hopefully I'll be able to do the others soon. . Anyways, please REVIEW! I'd love to hear anyone's thoughts, suggestions, ideas (because really I'm writing it for you guys), or constructive criticism.

Hope you enjoyed.

Review! Review!

--Sayu Stang


	9. Clothes

Disc. I am not the almighty Kubo-sama. I'm sorry. : (

Timeline: Has no connotation with the previous drabbles.

Clothes

The boys had been sparring the entire day. Renji and Chad against each other, Ichigo against Urahara. By now, everyone had given into their exhaustion and were lying on the tatami mats in one of the Shoten's merchandise rooms. Kisuke, of course, had barely broken a sweat. Still as a credit to Ichigo, he had managed to destroy another article of the shopkeeper's clothing.

Which was the reason why Rukia at this very moment was tiptoeing around Kisuke's room. It really was a simple request. Yoruichi had asked her to go get a new set of samue for Kisuke, while she and Tessai treated to the younger boys' wounds and the man himself cleaned up downstairs. Really nothing too grand… Except she had never actually been alone in Kisuke's 'castle'.

It was a bit odd that she had never been in his room. She had used his shower, graced every other room of the store and house but not the legendary sanctuary. It had always seemed to personal. Though really, the 'castle' itself wasn't too much of a castle. She paused at the doorway and surveyed the room. It was extremely neat, despite Urahara's lazy and messy appearance. Everything was in order, from the notes on his desk to the hentai manga at the bottom of his bookshelf.

Shaking her head, she walked across the room and opened the closet doors. It was dominated by samues and black haoris. She paused momentarily. Her hands cautiously pushed them to the side and began to go through the clothing buried in the back… A tight blue sweater that Ichigo would most likely love to get his hands on... A fur coat? A formal suit. Blue jeans… t-shirts.

Rukia grinned to herself. If only he wore the other things more often. Not that the samue was bad or anything. In fact, she and Orihime had often discussed wonderful view it allowed of his chest but still...

She needed to go. She was taking way too long for just a new samue. Humming disappointedly she began tugging everything back into place, when one of the haoris fell from its hanger. She bent down to get it and was met with the sight four or five boxes of files. _Research?_ But, what really caught her eye was a big brown box. Underneath the layer of dust, Kisuke had poorly drawn a sad cartoon face on it (Honestly, some people said _she_ was bad a drawing? Hmph!).

Rukia looked back at the door. No sound of footsteps or getas… She tugged open the box. The first thing she noticed was the strong compacted scent of Kisuke with the musk of age. Then, she saw _it_. Sitting on top of what had to be the more confidential research files was a white Captain's haori. Her breath caught in her throat as her hand reached out to touch it in wonder. It was of the same silk of Ni-sama's coat, but maybe even softer with age. Delicately, as if the threads might suddenly tear, she pulled into her lap and admired it, samue forgotten. Captain Urahara Kisuke's captain's haori. Her hands traced along the 12th's symbol. Even though it had been trapped in the box for who knows how many years, the haori still gleamed brightly in the dim light. Sighing, she began to fold it when two hands caught her own.

She gasped. Her eyes widened into what had to be a deer-caught-headlights look.

"Urahara, I'm sorry! I accidentally dropped one of your haoris and the box caught my eye… and I really was just about to put it back!" She stumbled over her words, embarrassed at being caught. She, of all people, knew about not liking to think about the past. Even as a Kuchiki she should have known better.

Thumbs rubbed at the pulse points at her wrists, and lips came to speak at shell of her ear. "Rukia…" Her breath once again caught in her throat. _What is he doing?_

Thankfully, his hands moved down to the haori. "Well, I knew you had a fixation with closets but really, Kuchiki-san."

"Urahara-san, I deeply apolo-"

"Try it on." He grinned a lecherous smile at her.

_What?!_

"Wh-What?"

"Try it on for me."

_That-That pervert!_

Her eyes narrowed and pulled away from him. "I'm not a captain, Kisuke, nor do I have anything to do with the 12th. And I will not take part in your perverted fantasies. Go ask Yoruichi-san."

He laughed.

"Ah, yes. You and your loyalties to Ukitake." He got up and removed his hat and shorn haori, setting them down on the bed. She swallowed nervously. "So even if this might be a little fantasy, I still don't know why you're giving this up. After all, it might be your only time wearing one." Her nervousness at the sight of his bare chest was over-run by anger.

"You bastard."

Urahara grinned amiably. "I'm only kidding, Ru-chan."

She glared imperiously at him.

"Come on, try it on for me."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "No."

"Then Kuchiki-san, you will be held hostage in here till you do." If all she had to do was comply with a tease to get out of the room and away from his bare che-

"So, if I put it on… You'll leave me alone?"

"Mm-hm."

"And forgive me, too?"

Again the laughter. "Rukia, how could I hold something so integral to your nature against you? Curiosity, I would say, is one of your strong points."

"Are you saying that I'm a snoop?"

"Just put it on, Ru-chan." He said in that singsong voice.

Well… It's not like she hadn't always wanted to know what it felt like. And any kind of dressing in front of Urahara Kisuke added some kind of an excitement to things. She just began to slip on the first sleeve, when his hand interrupted again.

"I meant the haori_ without_ Yuzu-chan's dress."

Her eyes widened and her skin heated.

_What!?_

"Ru-chan, you look scandalized. I'm merely suggesting, it would look better with just you and your natural… self."

"N-No." Curse her shaking voice.

"No?"

He began to circle her like a predator to his prey.

"I'll call for Ichigo-"

"He went home just a couple of minutes ago. Something about homework."

"Renji-"

"He's out like a light."

"Well, I can still defend-"

"Against something you want?" He closed the distance between them, hands coming to rest at her hips. "Against something Kurosaki-kun and Abarai-kun can't give you?" Her body warmed at his touch.

"Let go of me, Kisuke."

"Against something only I can?"

Her eyes met his. A hand moved to the buttons at the back of her dress. One by one he slipped them out. The look in his eyes was exhilarating.

He started to slip off the straps.

"Kisuke-"

The dress fell to her waist. In a moment of boldness, she pushed it down to her feet. The feeling was wonderful, naked skin against naked skin. Her arms traced along the firm muscles, playing with what she knew she shouldn't. His lips began to kiss along her jaw. The boldness returned, and she slowly pulled away. Rukia smiled cockily when she noticed he was panting. She reached down to pick up the discarded haori and tugged it on. It overflowed her small frame and she took advantage of that fact to firmly wrap herself in it.

He looked at her, bemused. She reached up and bit firmly on his ear and whispered, "Good night, Kisuke."

And with that she turned on her heel and ran out of the room for dear life.

THE END!

Author's Note: D : D :D : D Okay… near smut. . If I get reviews, I might give you an alternate ending for this drabble.

Anyways, if anybody wants to know if Kisuke's room was based on fact... it somewhat is. If you notice… I think it was during the Kon drama thing, Kon investigates the Shoten and you're able to see the door to Kisuke's room and there is the little sign "Kisuke's Castle". And later during the Karakura superhero episode you see an out to lunch sign on the shoten door… which inspired Kisuke's cartoon. And of course all the references to Tite's color spreads. XD But this chapter was fun. It amused me to say that Kisuke put his hentainess out in the room for all to see yet kept his nerdier side in the closet. .

Anyways, review!!! Review!!

-SayuStang


	10. unchained

Un.chained.

x

The Gotei 13 Captain's haori was considered to be one of the most notable fashion icons in all of Soul Society. Just as well-known as the kenseikan and the noble family crests. It was one of the luxuries Sereitei bestowed upon its beloved commanders that kept them safe. It wasn't just the fact that it was made out of the purest and finest silk or that it was specifically tailored to each captain. To wear these haoris meant prestige, respect, privilege, wealth. _Power._

And here she was wrapped in one, the physically weakest she'd ever been and meanwhile figuratively chained to Kisuke Urahara's bed. Her Kuchiki sense of decorum was screaming at her to get up, respectfully hang the haori in the closet and get out of there as fast as possible like she had several weeks ago. But, she knew if she got up her wounds would most likely suffer. And Ni-sama and Ukitake-taicho would be worried. And she wouldn't be able to lecture Ichigo later when he got hurt and did something rash. At least, those were the only reasons she would allow her self to think upon.

She exhaled softly and nestled into the pillow. Since she had regained consciousness yesterday, it had been Tessai and Ururu who had tended to her wounds. They were the ones who were insistent that she wear the haori, even if she knew the orders came from elsewhere. At the time, she had been too weak to put up a proper argument and had half-deliriously agreed. Still, it was odd that the true occupant of the "Castle" hadn't dropped by to seduce her again or at least to gloat. Tessai had muttered something about the boss being busy with Chad and Ichigo.

The sound of footsteps interrupted the room's silence.

Really, she had been lucky so far. His absence had allowed a wonderful reprieve for her to gather her scattered thoughts after Hueco Mundo. And she was at least now mostly healed.

The door opened and in stepped Kisuke with a small roll of fresh bandages in his hand. He grinned at her, eyes gleaming under his hat.

"Good afternoon, Kuchiki-san. I've come to inspect your wounds."

Naturally, the only articles of clothing underneath the haori were her bandages and a pair of underwear. Before it was Ururu who had helped with such a private thing while Tessai had kindly busied himself with her medicine in the other room. Her mouth suddenly dried and she knew that Urahara wouldn't be giving her such allowances.

He sat the bandages on the nearby bed stand and sank down onto the bed. "Relax, Kuchiki-san. I'm only going to do the last bit of healing, besides it's not like I haven't seen it before." He grinned that same old lecherous grin.

Rukai just huffed and rose gingerly as she carefully parted the haori over her stomach. His hands went to her bandages and he slowly began to unravel them.

"You know," He said softly, leaning into her ear. "When we went in to get you guys, I almost thought you were dead." He lightly stroked the first scar.

"Hm, no more Hougyoku carrier?"

He tossed the hat somewhere in the room and looked her in the eye. "It's never been that way."

Rukia sighed. "Kisuke-"

"I already apologized to you when you first got back, Rukia. Though, I'd do it a hundred more times if it'd help."

Rukia gazed into the stupid soft green eyes, resolve starting to break. "I don't believe you." She whispered.

The Kuchiki in her was yelling at her somewhere in the back in her mind to get out oof there. _Now._

But, then his hands began to stroke the places where the haori still draped her body and that cocky flirtatious grin came across his features.

And in his most sincere, pleading tone he said, "Allow me to convince you."

She did.

X

Author's Note:

Hello. Okay well, I do have excuses (.;;;) I got distracted… by art school and real school starting. And jdramas. And the fact that the BLEACH manga at the moment is being very ghetto. But in the end it's all excuses.

Anyways, I sincerely apologize for the delay. Not exactly the best update ever. I'll probably end up completely rewriting it later but for now it's something.

And I'm not kidding, if anyone has any requests for anything they'd like to see done you don't have to be shy about it. I'm beginning to run out of plot ideas .

REVIEW! P


	11. School Daze

Disc.: Bleach sadly still does not belong to me. If it did trust me we would have been out of Hueco Mundo AGES ago. P

Note: Not edited yet so might have a few typos.

Drabble # 12 – School Daze /// all one way sympathies

Ichigo had been tapping his foot against the desk leg for the past half hour and bit by bit sketches and doodles had eclipsed the formulas on Orhime's notepad. The monotony was so profound that even Ishida was fidgeting at this point.

Rukia heaved a sigh and continued to gaze out the window.

Even with her previous minimal classroom instruction, she had all of these scientific equations down to a pat.

A minute beeping interrupted the classroom's sync. Ichigo's tapping abruptly stopped and she could feel the weight of his anxious stare. Rukia turned away from the window and met his gaze, fishing the phone out of her pocket. She could see the question in his eyes._"Hollow?"_

Covertly Rukia brought out the phone and glanced at the screen.

"**1 New Message**"

Ichigo nudged her with his foot.

"It's okay," she whispered. "It's not a hollow." He raised an eyebrow, she shrugged. Warily, Ichigo turned back to the board. Her attention, on the other hand, shifted back to the phone.

One new message… She flipped open the phone.

"**What's up?**"

Rukia was nonplussed. Hesitantly, she hit reply. "**Who is this?**" Then, she quickly put the phone on vibrate, before slipping it back into her pocket.

Just seconds later she could feel the phone moving. She stiffened causing Ichigo to look over at her again. She cracked a smile, giving the "It's Fine" attitude, and opened the phone again.

"**Kuchiki-san r u telling me that other lovely bachelors such as myself might have ur phone #?**"

Rukia stifled another sigh.

"**What do you want, Urahara?**" She replied.

Again the response was quick. "**Now, let's not b short." **

She rolled her eyes and replied. **"Can we stop with the 'subtle' height references."**

"**Heh, heh. U invited it P Bsides it's not lik ur not bored out of ur mind."**

Rukia realized that she might as well just keep the phone on her lap.

"**Whatever."**

"**U know it'd b easier if u'd just u abbreviations."**

"**W/e" **

"**Good girl ." **

Rukia glared at the phone.

"**Honestly, Kisuke, I'm busy. No time for games."**

"**Oh plz. It's not like I didn't already go over physics w/ u ages ago."**

Was it a crime to pay attention to class? So what if she had a scientific genius for a friend?

"**Still." **Really, it already looked pretty sad that she was failing all of her classes except for Japanese.

A minute passed. No vibes. Maybe he was actually taking her seriously.

Then, **"That's INSULTING, Kuchiki-san! Was Newton not under my division?"**

Dramatic antics, unfortunately backed with truth. **"Stop bragging."**

This time two minutes passed. **"I taught u equations that not even these humans would know! I even taught u their paltry rocket science. If u really had a problem w/ this u could just ignore me. Just admit my genius as a teacher and the fact that U R BORED."**

If cellular phones could randomly combust into flames, Rukia's would have at that moment. It was so like him to bother her during class. So maybe she was bored. That doesn't mean she'd actually admit that she needed _him_ to cure the boredom. Seretei already knows that he was flouncing around pretending to be Soul Society's greatest gift to science. She most _definitely_ didn't need him flouncing around pretending to be Soul Society's greatest gift to _her._ Quickly, she glanced up at the instructor who was still up at the board and resumed texting.

Half-way through a long angry monologue Rukia received another message.

"**Quit bitching, Kuchiki-san." **

Again, she glared the phone.

"… **w/e."**

AN:

Not much but I figured it might be nice to post something every once in a while (.;;;;) I myself don't really text but I figured Kisuke would probably either already know everything about most human technology or be very quick on the uptake. So then I thought who would Kisuke text? Probably bother Papa Ishida a work… Spam Ishin in some weird lame conversation. … Bother Rukia XD so yeah… THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO Ana Baka-sama, SoraXNamine, Melodramatic Writer, Sweet Sacrifice, intercostal space, and deirdre's dreams for reviewing. I 3 you guys, and for you I wrote this update. Hope it's enough to tide you over till I feel like writing a real totally angst totally emotional chapter again… Acting like Kubo much? XD

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

My hit count's only growing farther & farther past 6,000… and I only have 48 reviews? It doesn't take much time  I take requests! (at least most of the time)

Also for any of you who are lj users I finally am going to make an effort to become active so feel free to add me: sayuristang.


	12. Don't Call Me Nina

Don't Call Me Nina

_I must get to Orihime…_

_I must…_

_Ichigo…_

_Someone…_

When she awoke, her body was lying against something bitterly cold. She did not mind. The cold was something inextricably entwined with her soul. It was the perfect setting as her body was growing cold in the only way it finally could.

Her lips, smeared with her own caked blood, cracked harshly as she smiled, memories of her life rising unbidden.

Her first memories were of winter. Of a blanket too thin. Of a snow storm so harsh, a hunger so strong, of a cold so permeating. A sense of loneliness so great that though she was an infant, here in her dying hour she could still tangibly remember it.

It was _then_ that she first heard her sword.

It was a time that she barely even knew her own name, but she knew _that_ name.

_Sode no Shirayuki. _

And she clung to it with all of her life force.

That beautiful woman, that most beautiful woman who would cocoon her in ice and sing her lullabies in her severe and austere way.

Renji had always said that even in the slums of Rukongai she had seemed leagues above everyone else.

She supposed it must have seemed so, but really she could take no credit.

Soon came Byakuya Kuchiki's adoption, and though it was immensely gratifying it came as no real surprise. By this time, she had almost two decades of living with her sword and knew it to be just another power play.

"_Now that you are nobility, we can assume our true positions in this world. Accomplish what it is that we desire to achieve."_

Rukia, now Kuchiki-sama, could not identify with this notion for she really had no desires. Shirayuki had quite enough for the both of them.

It was with this outlook that she slowly and mechanically moved through her world wordlessly obeying her brother and her sword. The only real bright star in her sky was Kaien Shiba. He helped rationalize her thoughts, develop a sense of personality. He began the development of _Rukia._ He taught her a perspective much different than her own.

Even if some of his teachings…

"_You know, Kuchiki, swords are an extension of ourselves. They are entwined with our innermost natures. Oi, are you listening to me Kuchiki?..."_

…she didn't quite want to believe.

After all, how could such a cold, ruthless winter be a part of her?

Regardless, Rukia loved Kaien.

Shirayuki, naturally, didn't.

Her voice had cut like shards of ice. "_I do not like him. He is not your mate. And his sword is completely uncouth."_

Rukia Kuchiki never knew who to blame for his death. Shirayuki who jumped at the chance to kill this fool of a man with his idealistic notions of feelings and heart, or Rukia for giving into her insecurities and acting once again with her will to survive.

After Kaien left, her spring retrograded back to her solemn winter.

Years passed.

Then came Karakura Town. That place with its many interesting spirits. It was where she met _Ichigo Kurosaki_. That boy who changed her world as much as she changed his. He was her first knowledge of happiness, of normality, a first love of sorts. It was here where she experienced her first summer. Her pupil, roommate, and best friend brightened up her sky completely eclipsing all other stars. Ichigo was the one who had completed Rukia's development.

And it was he who had broken Shirayuki.

He was her belated childhood as well as her youth and for those two months, things were wonderful.

Or at least she liked to pretend it so.

But, in reality, it had been another... a man like a meteor who had shot through her sky and managed out shine the sun, who had made the moon disappear in his blinding rays of magic. The same man who had been quietly, covertly flitting in and out of her life and entangling her in his web. The man who was so much like Shirayuki in using Rukia for his own ends, and so akin to Rukia in hating himself for his own inability to stop his ruthlessness.

She didn't like to think about _him_.

In due course, Shirayuki had come back. But, with Rukia's newfound knowledge she had managed to keep control of them both. Surprisingly, Shirayuki had offered no resistance, just coolly retreating into a newly formed crater on Rukia's surface. Rukia used this advantage to follow her sun to what she hoped were greener pastures and ignored the meteor and his stupid craters as much as possible. And this is where she had ended up.

Shirayuki had been furious throughout the battle with the ninth espada. Furious at Rukia and her inability to survive.

"_For your inaction! For your persistent foolery with a child when you have a completely wonderful suitor right in front of you! I don't even know why I have lingered so long!" _

It was with this notion, that at the end of the fight, Shirayuki had left and Rukia's spirit energy had collapsed.

_Ishida…Chad…_

_Byakuya…Renji…_

_Orihime…_

_Kaien…_

_Ichigo…_

But none of them were here. Ishida fighting. Chad most likely on the brink of death, as well. Byakuya waiting for her return. Renji fighting. Orihime still trapped in this horrid place. Kaien finally at rest. And Ichigo… was preoccupied with fighting.

So here at the end of all things, Rukia the Street Rat, Rukia Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki of the 13th Division, Rukia the Changer of Worlds and the Dancing Wielder of Ice, Rukia destiny's _pawn_… was alone again.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see another espada calmly appraising her broken body lying on the cold floor of the deceased ninth espada's quarters.

She could distantly hear him saying something about finishing the job. But Rukia's will to survive had deserted her, and thus she chose to close her eyes and remain in her state of semi-conscience waiting for the inevitable.

There was a noise, but at this point the pain was paramount and she could hardly bring herself to care.

Silence reigned.

But, death did not come.

Slowly, using all of the willpower she had left, Rukia's eyes fluttered half-way open. She was cast in a shadow. Slowly, she angled her head to see…

_Kisuke Urahara._

_The meteor._

The man who her sword regarded as her equal. _Her suitor._

Slowly his body fell, landing hard on his knees. A hand came out to grasp at the nape of her neck. His head bowed against her chest. She could hear the broken chant of the healing kidou, intermixed with his sobs. "Rukia, please don't die."

Her eyes fixed on the distant shadowed wall. Inside her, she could feel a determination, a courage that she had really never associated with herself. _A desire to live._

"Please don't die." He whispered fervently.

Against the far wall she could see that beautiful, beautiful woman. She was smiling. It was the first time Rukia had ever seen Shirayuki smile. Her blue eyes, identical to Rukia's own, sparkled at her from the depths of the shadows.

Warmth slowly began to seep into her body.


End file.
